


before the world was big

by midkei



Category: Disco Pigs (2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midkei/pseuds/midkei
Summary: pig and runt lay in their beds. instead of sleeping, they talk. they're happy in this moment, and it's what they deserve.until it isnt.





	before the world was big

His feet stop, just before the doorstep of his house begins. He looks at his door, green in color, old and battered. He wonders how long it’s been since it got painted, he wonders when he can finally leave it behind.

Her feet stop, just before the doorstep of her house begins. She looks at her door, it’s a calming teal color. There’s a few cracks on it, but the paint is holding up, doing fine. She wonders if she will always be standing in front of this door, using it until she dies.

Two teenagers, standing in front of their doors. One is pig, the other runt; two teenagers that have been connected since birth. They turn to look at each other.

“goodnight, ey runt?” he says.

“night’, pig.” she responds, with a smile.

For just a moment, pig lingers outside. He can smell the perfume runt must’ve applied hours ago, and the sweet smell of honey, probably her shampoo. She really is beautiful. 

He steps inside his home, just as she did hers, while he was too busy admiring her. They close their front doors in perfect sync, and head straight upstairs.

Runt did her usual routine, but it was pig that was a few seconds behind. He felt restless, and lost. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Pig started at his reflection in the mirror. He looked normal, how he always had looked. Blue eyes, short brown hair. But he just couldn’t feel complete, not tonight; looking back on it though, he was never complete. Never when he didn’t have runt by his side. 

He was half of a whole, and a girl, just nextdoor to him, was his other half. 

Staring at his toothbrush, pig decided he had more important things to do. His feet thudded on the floor as went from the bathroom to his bedroom, quickly getting changed into his pyjamas.

Pig jumped onto his bed, making the headboard bang against the back wall. Not like he cared, though. He looked at his wall, and removed one of the few things that were separating him and runt. The absence of the object, revealed a hole in the wall. Not big enough to crawl through, but big enough to fit your hand through, to see through. 

“..r..runt? ya there?” pig asks, louder than he intended to. He hopes she heard him, and only her. 

“yeah, heya! whatsup’ pal?” he hears, at a much more level volume. 

“ya see, i was thinkin’, since i couldn't get comfortable n’all,” he pauses for a moment, but quickly continues,”..we’re..meant to be arent’ we?” he asks with a smile on his face, surpassing his nervousness.

Pig adjusts himself, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He fidgets with his hands, awaiting a response. 

“Hah, of course we are, you forget? ever since we were littlens’, little babies, we looked at each other and stopped cryin’.” runt had a dreamy tone to her voice, as if she was remembering back then. Maybe she could? She was already perfect enough to pig, it wouldn’t shock him if she had a perfect memory. 

Pig chuckles, nodding even though she couldn’t see him, well, of all him,through the hole. 

“yeah, i think ye’ right, runt...we knew even then, when we er’ babies! i bet, ye, that the first time i looked at your pretty little face, i knew you were to be my queen.” it was hard to talk with a smile that wouldn’t wipe off his face, but pig managed. 

Runt slightly gasped, “oh my lord, shut up!” it was a combination of whispering and shouting, and even with that you could hear the blush in her voice.

“nah,nah, seriously! king and queen, we are.” pig insisted, “i mean, ye know all this,,,this shit we do everyday?? well i reckon, the day our 18th birthday, everythin’ will be different, runt. i just know it.” Pig turned sincere, even hopeful.

“we’re gonna leave everythin’ behind one day, it’ll be just us --at our palace.” 

Runt didn’t say anything, not because she didn’t want to; it was a matter of not knowing what to say. She wanted everything that pig was promising, but she also just wanted to be normal, sometimes. 

She considered turning around and going to sleep, or ending the conversation by holding pig’s hand through the wall. But she didn’t. Instead, runt shifted in her bed and looked through the hole in the wall. What she could see wasn’t the easiest to make out. 

But she did see pig laying down, looking at the ceiling, with a frown on his face. Before she could ask if he was alright, he turned to look at her. 

“runt? can i ask ye somethin’?” For once, runt couldn’t make out the expression, or intention, on pig’s face. She was usually good with these things, she could always tell what was up with him.

Her voice was gentle. ”yeah...yeah ‘course.”

“i was...thinkin’, about the last few days, that fuckin,,marky guy or whoever, eh? runt you wouldn’t,,,leave me would ya?” it sounded like it pained pig to even get the words out of his mouth. He talked like could get backlash at any moment, almost wanting to get it out and over with. 

Runt almost scoffed at the suggestion. “ye wer’ worried about that, pig? i wouldn’t dare throw our 17 damn years down the fuckin lake. we have each other, pig. always have, eh?” runt smiles when she finishes talking. 

She almost wants to jump out of her bed and get her photo book out just to remind pig. She looks at that at least once a week, flips through it all the way. 

It makes her happy to look through all of their memories, and all of the new ones they have the chance to make. 

“ha, i fuckin’ knew it! my sweet queen you are, runt! i had a feelin you would say somethin like that!” pig’s big grin had found its way back onto his face, all his worries had been relieved. 

“yknow somethin, runt? I dunno what i would do without ya! you’re all i’ve got, with your pretty face.”

“you think so?” runt asked, her voice quiet to distract herself from the smile crawling its way on her face.

“hah, i know so, i do! god, when we turn 18, ye’, we’re gonna wreck chaos on everyone! and we’ll be fine, it’ll be you and me, in our own palace. the leaders of everythin, thats who we’re gonna be!” with childish ambition, pig declared the pairs future right then and there.

He looked like he was in heaven, talking about their future. It was the only thing he had to look forward to, really. In his mind, everything was going to be fine, as long as he had runt with him.

And together, they lay there, holding hands through a wall. The only thing that separates them in this moment, a wall; and even then, they find a way to get through it. 

Pig could stay like this forever, and he would be fine. The only thing that made him move, was the sudden flutter in his heart. 

But that’s for later. Right now, he focuses on the warm of runts hand. 

Runt’s face is bright pink, and she doesn’t know why. But that’s for later. Right now, she focuses on the warmth of pig’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO!!!!  
I finished watching disco pigs last night and I watched it again tonight!! and I adore it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GOD pig and runt deserve to be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanna watch them cuddle and be,,,bf and gf,,,,
> 
> Anyway!!!! i might continue this!!! maybe not!!!  
The 'until it isnt' is in the summary because!! i might make an extra chapter about the end of the movie, and we all know how sad that is and what pig does!!!
> 
> and if you havent watched the movie get outta here and watch it!!!


End file.
